Unkiss Me
by fiftyshadesofcastle
Summary: How the team found out that Tony was married and how they met his wife. Bella/Tony. Fague Tony!wump (One-shot)


Unkiss me

 _Twilight/NCIS_

 _Tony/Bella_

 _One-shot_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Twilight or NCIS**

 _In this story Bella is the daughter of Gibbs and is married to Tony DiNozzo._

 _The ages I will be using are:_

 _Gibbs 57 years old (he had Bella when he was 24. And adopted Abby on the age of 10)_

 _Bella DiNozzo-Gibbs 33 years old_

 _Tony DiNozzo 39 years old_

 _Abby Shuto 28 years old_

 _Ziva David 33 years old_

 _Timothy McGee 35 years old_

It was his fault that this had happened. He didn't look if there was another shooter, he didn't have his back. While the one in the bed has had his back for the last 5 years. Oh if only he knew a way to tell her what happened so she could come down here. But after Mexico and he acted like an asshole. There relationship wasn't really on the better side of things. But the least he could do was call her right?

Before he could think further on this matter the doctor walked in. so I walked towards him with McGee, David, Abby and Ducky on my heels. So when I got to him I couldn't even ask him a question before he asked to the entire group, "which one of you is Isabella Swan?"

You could see the confused looks on almost all of the faces in the room, but thinking back my face would be gob smacked just because of the mention of that name, she's not supposed to be connected to this life. It just wasn't possible he would have broken that rule.

So I asked, "Excuse me? Who do you mean?"

"Isabella Swan, his next of kin. It's here in his file."

"I thought I was listed as his next of kin, when did he change it?"

"Just a few months back around the 24th of July." The doctor said after consulting his file. "So if none of you are Isabella Swan than I will have to go and contact her. If you would excuse me."

After that he walked away towards the nurses' station probably to call Isabella. So he changed his next of kin to her when I was in Mexico. But why not change it back when I returned? Why is he willing to put her in danger by listing her as next of kin or emergence contact? Why not ducky or McGee? And why didn't Abby say anything about this she knows everything that is happening with her.

"Gibbs?" I heard somebody say but when I didn't react the same person said again in my ear in an as quit as possible manner "dad?" that woke me up, when I looked up I was looking in the eyes of Abby.

"Heey."

"Heey, did you know about this?

"yeah, but you know how much I hate lying and when you came back the way you did and when Izza stayed mad at you I just wanted to tell you all that happened when you where gone, but she made me promise not to tell you and you know I don't break my promises. EVER." Abby ranted at me in a subdued voice so that the rest of the team wouldn't hear.

"It's oke Abs I get it. And I'm not mad at you. I'm just a bit disappointed at the both of you didn't tell me."

"When where we supposed to do that Gibbs, you where in Mexico while we were here and had to deal with you mess. Like how to keep her from falling apart now that her worst nightmare came back to live or how she and I had to make sure Tony didn't work too much now that he was team leader and Timmy was het senior agent? Or how he had to do your job, his old job, Ziva's and Timmy's old jobs, while also doing an undercover operation for the director he couldn't tell anybody about. But he did anyway."

"Oke I get it I was wrong but what did you mean he was doing an undercover op? It's nowhere in his file. And was my leaving really that bad for her?" I asked with a pained expression on my face.

"Yeah it really was." I heard from behind me where my daughter was standing.

My beautiful and all grown up daughter that I failed already way too much in her life. She was always my own ray of sunshine, but today it was different today there was no sunshine only clouds in her eyes and tears down her cheeks.

At hearing the rest of the team turned in her direction and where shocked to see a beautiful young woman with long curled brown hair and the most flowing brown eyes. But the thing that was most prominent was the look of grieving on her face.

"I'm looking for Dr. Brad Pitt, do any of you know where I can find him?" she said, while ignoring her dad and the rest of the faces in the room. Just than the doctor walked in.

"Hello are you miss Isabella Swan?" dr. Pitt asked the woman.

After some hesitation like she wanted to correct him she just knotted her head.

"Oke if you would please follow me than I will take you to mister DiNozzo."

"Oke thanks. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure, but I have to warn you before you walk in there it will look pretty bad but he is stable at the moment." The doctor said before walking away to get a nurse.

"Are we just going to let her see Tony without knowing who she is? This is ridicules Gibbs who is she?" Ziva demanded to know as soon as the doctor walked away. "Who are you to Tony and why are you his next of kin while Gibbs is the team leader?"

"If he hasn't told you who I am why should I tell you who I am?" Isabella said to Ziva with an angry expression.

At that Ziva turned to Gibbs who had been quiet so far and looked like he wouldn't say anything about the matter.

While Ziva and McGee where looking for answers with Gibbs Isabella turned towards Abby and started crying. "I can't do this anymore Gail. I don't know how to handle the stress anymore I look at all of the people coming and going in my restaurant and some come back but a lot of them don't. And every day I wake up and say goodbye to him and I hope to god I get to see him again. Why does he have to get hurt? Why do they have to die? Why can't I just relax for ones and hope that nobody that I love is going to get hurt? Why can't it be just for ones be a call about him getting a medal or something good not that he has the plague and he's dying or he's shot or blown up or has amnesia or some other kind of crap I have to deal with."

"Heey relax everything will be okay. Just listen to what the doctor said and if you want I will come with you." Abby said to her sister trying to console her. While shooting panicking looks towards Gibbs saying 'I don't know what to do can you help her?'

As soon as Gibbs saw Abby looking towards him he was out of his chair and walking toward his daughters and went to take his oldest in his arms, just like he did when she was little.

It amazed him every time how strong she was, even after everything that has happened to her in all her life. All the people she had to say goodbye to and even the ones she didn't.

"Shh, shh. It will all be okay sweetheart. Just breath and it will all be okay. He's fine. Just relax I'm not going anywhere. And I'm so sorry for leaving you just like that. I wasn't thinking I just kept remembering the same event over and over and I didn't think about the effect it would have on you or anybody else. I'm sorry sweetheart." I said to her while trying to console her.

After about ten minutes of her just sobbing she slowly stop and when that happened she looked up in to his eyes and asked him if he really mend it or if he was going to disappears again.

"I mean it sweetie. I will always be there for you." I said.

But before ether of us could say anything Ziva just came between us and demanded to know.

"You know who she is Gibbs? Why didn't you tell me…uhm I mean...us?" she said while pointing towards her and McGee.

"Because it was none of your goddamm business. But for your information this is my daughter Isabella also known as Bella." Gibbs said with a lot of anger in his voice.

But before anybody could say anything the nurse came to escort Bella to Tony, but before she left she grabbed her dad's hand and walked away with him on her heels. Just leaving Abby, Ziva and McGee alone in the waiting room. And with Gibbs gone Ziva walked towards Abby to look for answers.

"So you knew about this?"

"Of course I did, I have known her for almost all my life."

"And you still didn't think it was a good idea to tell us Gibbs has a daughter? I thought his only daughter van Kelly and she died."

"No Kelly was his second daughter he and Shannon had Bella when he was 24 years old they were just married and he was still deployed with the marines but every time he got home he would spend as much time with her as possible. And one or two years later they got Kelly."

"How is she alive then if she was with Kelly and Shannon at the time of their dead then she should have been killed?"

"But she wasn't with them she was staying at their grandfather's place. So when they were killed she was nowhere near them. But Gibbs didn't know that and taught she was also gone for a whole week until his dad could contact him and tell him she was just fine."

"How do you know any of this? This is nowhere in Gibbs' file?"

"I know because they told me all of this when I was just 10 years old and I came to live with them."

"What?" McGee asked me with a shocked face much like that of Ziva's.

"I was adopted you know that, but what you don't know is that Gibbs was the person that adopted me. I was living on the streets when I met Izzy I was 10 years old and she was walking towards her house after a day at school when she saw me. I was sitting on the street with the dirtiest clothes on, and I hadn't eaten in about three days. But instead of just keep walking she stopped and asked if I was hungry. And man I was. So I went with her and we went to the best dinner ever. And she gave me anything I wanted to eat. After we finished eating her father called her worried about where she was." Abby paused to take a breath and wipe away the tears from her eyes, just when she was going to continue an other voice from behind her started talking.

"I remember being so mad at Bella that I called her and you know the one thing she said when she answered and I asked where she was." Gibbs said with a smile on his face. "'I'm talking to my new sister.' I remember being so confused that I asked her where she was and just going to the dinner and sure enough there she was talking to Abby. I don't think any adoption has ever gone that way. But it worked out just fine."

"Yeah. It did." Abby said while Gibbs planted a kiss on her forehead.

"But how does she know Tony than and why is she his next of kin?" Ziva asked again.

"Because he's her husband." Gibbs and Abby said as if that explained everything. Which it did for them.

"Excuse me?" Ziva and McGee stuttered. "Did you just say married?"

"Yes."

"How? Sinds when? How did they meet?" The questions kept coming from both Ziva and McGee.

"Okay, just calm down. So they have been married for about 5 years and they have been together for about 7 years. They met when he was still in Baltimore and she was living in Maryland. At the time he was just a detective and she was running her restaurant. They met at the movies both came alone by pure accident they were seated next to each other. After the movie they started talking and one thing led to another and they decided to see each other again."

"So when Gibbs asked Tony to join NCIS he already knew they were dating?"

"Oh no. He only knew I was seeing this guys from Baltimore nothing more." A voice from the entrance of the waiting room said. "No Tony was hired because he tackled dad to the ground. And because he's a good cop."

"How's he doing?" Abby asked her.

"He's fine. He can go home as soon as the doctor is finished with him. But if I get that director within my range I'm punching her in the face."

"Right but before you do that why don't you tell us some more about yourself." McGee suggested.

"Alright, what do you want to know?..."

And that is how the team met Isabella DiNozzo-Gibbs

 _Love,_

FiftyshadesofCastle

Final wordcount: 2,303


End file.
